This invention relates to a rack and pinion power steering gear for automotive vehicles.
Rack and pinion steering gears have been used on automotive vehicles, and have significant advantages over other types of power steering units. However, most existing rack and pinion power steering units require at least two external fluid conduits between the power steering valve and the power cylinder. These external communications may be troublesome inasmuch as they introduce leak points into the system, and also make manufacture of these units more difficult. Furthermore, most existing rack and pinion power steering units have been designed in a completely different manner from their equivalent manual rack and pinion power steering systems. Therefore, completely different types of steering gear assemblies may have to be used on the same vehicle model depending on whether or not the vehicle is equipped with power steering.